Noche del destino
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: Una guerra se ha desatado en Tokyo, un poder capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, heroes de leyenda peleando en la era moderna para cumplir sus deseos, que sucedera?


Hola que tal a todos ustedes, les traigo un pequeño proyecto que espero y disfruten, no daré muchos rodeos y comenzaré la historia.

* * *

Noche pre-destinada

"No puedo creerlo, esto es un desorden!" se quejaba una chica de unos 16 años, cabello negro, figura envidiable, ropas negras con algunos detalles en rojo que denotaban la tradición de su familia "No importa, comenzaré de una vez o si no se me hará algo tarde"

La chica vertió un extraño líquido en el suelo, justo en el suelo de un diseño algo bizarro con aspecto de círculo "con esto debería bastar" cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar "**Oscuridad a la oscuridad, en ésta noche fria tu presencia ilumina, sendero recto y justo que a mi destino diriges, escucha mi llamado y ven a mí, tú que moras en la oscuridad, se mi espada y seré tu guia**"

El círculo comenzó a iluminarse de color rojizo, una extraña sensación envolvió el ambiente y se dejó esparcir por toda la casa. Todo se detuvo abruptamente dejando a la chica totalmente confundida "no funcionó? esto es extraño! hice todo lo que el libro decía y..." la chica no pudo terminar de quejarse ya que un fuerte ruido se escuchó en el cuarto adjunto, como si algo pesado hubiese caído al suelo.

La chica se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró un hombre vestido en ropajes extraños, una playera color negra sin mangas, pantalones negros de mezclilla, y una gabardina de un color violeta profundo, su cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña cola, ojos de un color zafiro que hacían a cualquier mujer perderse en ellos.

"Eres tú quien me ha invocado? si es así dime tu nombre" dijo aquel hombre con una voz grave y totalmente seria.

"Así es, yo te he llamado, mi nombre es Sango, Sango Katsuki" respondió la joven recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del extraño que, por alguna razón, le hizo sonrojar.

"Yo soy tu sirviente, no puedo decirte mi nombre, pero puedes llamarme Lancer, será un placer enorme servir a una dama tan hermosa como tú" dijo el caballero azul con una sonrisa seductora.

La chica asintió al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba ante el comentario de su nuevo sirviente "Espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar esta guerra, imagino que tu tambien tendras algun deseo"

El caballero se levantó, tomó una de las delicadas manos de la joven y la besó "Descuide Maestra, le aseguro que al final venceremos"

Mientras tanto

Una chica corría en la oscuridad de la noche, había visto algo que no debió y sabía que debía huir lo más rápido posible.

"Correr es totalmente inútil, viste algo que no debió ser visto y ahora debes pagar las consecuencias" dijo una voz femenina, la voz de su perseguidora.

"No era mi intención! no le diré a nadie lo juro!" la joven intentó convencer a su perseguidora, cuando volteó se encontró con una mujer de piel pálida y cabellos negros, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, portaba un arco en su espalda pero no había ninguna flecha a la vista, o algo que pudiera ser utilizado como tal.

"Siento mucho que esto tenga que suceder así, pero las reglas son absolutas, y tu debes morir..." la chica preparó su arco y de la nada una flecha de luz apareció "... espero que puedas perdonarme en la otra vida, y que entiendas que este era mi deber"

La flecha fue disparada al corazón de la chica quien cerró los ojos y sintió el impacto penetrar su pecho, cayó al suelo e intentó arrastrarse con la poca vida que le quedaba.

"Es inútil que lo intentes, las heridas causadas por mis flechas no pueden cerrarse" dicho esto la mujer desapareció dejando a la joven morir lentamente.

Su conciencia se desvanecía cuando de pronto una voz le llamó "Quieres vivir?..." la chica no sabía quien le llamaba pero sabía que no quería que su vida se acabara en ese momento.

Una extraña luz rodeó a la chica sanando sus heridas por completo, después de un momento la joven comenzó a sentirse bien, se levantó y miró alrededor, a su lado se encontraba ahora un joven de cabellos plateados que brillaban con la luz de la luna, y un par de ojos dorados que parecían ver a través de su alma.

"Eres tu quien me invocó?" preguntó el joven ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad.

Este gesto le pareció algo cómico a la joven, ya que el chico parecía un cachorrito "No se, pero te agradezco por salvarme"

El joven se hincó para estar al nivel de la chica "Pero yo no te he curado, de cualquier forma, eres tu mi Maestra?"

En ese momento la chica no supo qué responder, esto era simplemente inaudito...

* * *

Listo!

La introducción de mi historia, espero que les guste y dependiendo del feedback será la frecuencia con la que actualice.

Lean y comenten!


End file.
